1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector such as one used for testing of integrated circuit (IC) packages, and particularly to an electrical connector with a cover and a pair of operating members.
2. Description of Prior Art
Test connectors are widely used for receiving and testing of IC packages. A conventional test connector includes a main body, a movable plate mounted on the main body, and a plurality of operating levers for actuating lateral movement of the movable plate along the main body. The movable plate is movable between a released state in which the IC package is attached thereon but electrically disengaged from terminals in the main body, and a contacting state in which the IC package is electrically engaged with the terminals of the main body. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,642 and 5,690,281 disclose this kind of test connector.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional test connector 9. The connector 9 comprises a base 91, a cover 92, a pair of operating members 95, a pair of coil springs 94, a pair of insert plates 96, and a lid 93. Each operating member 95 comprises a pair of operating levers 950 each defining a receiving hole 951 and a guiding groove 952, a pair of supporting shafts 954 received in the receiving holes 951, and a pair of transmission shafts 955 received in the guiding grooves 952. The base 91 comprises a main body (not labeled) defining, a plurality of passageways 910 receiving a plurality of terminals (not shown) therein. The base 91 defines a pair of blind holes 914 for receiving the coil springs 94. Each of opposite ends of the main body defines a pair of retaining grooves 912, for receiving the supporting shafts 954 of the operating members 95. The cover 92 defines a plurality of passages 920 in a main portion thereof, corresponding to the passageways 910 of the base 91. The cover 92 comprises four projections 922 protruding upwardly from fours corner thereof. A pair of elongated receiving grooves 924 is defined in opposite ends of the cover 92 respectively, at the projections 92. The receiving grooves 924 are for receiving the transmission shafts 955 of the operating members 95. The lid 93 is substantially a rectangular frame, and defines a central opening 930. A pair of receiving recesses (not shown) is defined in bottoms of opposite sidewalls 932 of the lid 93 respectively, for receiving the corresponding insert plates 96 therein.
Referring also to FIG. 7, in assembly, the cover 92 is movably mounted on the base 91. The supporting shafts 954 of the operating members 95 are pivotably received in the retaining grooves 912 of the base 91, and the transmission shafts 955 of the operating members 95 are pivotably received in the receiving grooves 924 of the cover 92. The insert plates 96 are mounted on the operating members 95, and are then fixed in the recesses of the lid 93. The coil springs 94 are mounted between the base 91 and the lid 93. The lid 96 is thereby engaged with the operating members 95 and movably mounted on the base 91.
In use, the lid 93 is pushed downwardly by a robot or an operator""s hand (not shown), with corresponding force being applied to the operating members 95. The operating members 95 drive the cover 92 to move horizontally in a direction toward one of the ends of the base 91. When the lid 93 has reached a bottommost position, the coil springs 94 are compressed, and the cover 92 is defined to be in an open state. In the open state, an IC package (not shown) can be attached on the cover 92, with leads of the IC package passing through the passages 920 of the cover 92 and being received in the passageways 910 of the base 91 with zero insertion force (ZIF). That is, when the IC package is attached on the cover 92 in the open state, the leads of the IC package are not in mechanical or electrical engagement with the terminals of the base 91. When said downward pushing by the robot or the operator""s hand is released, the coil springs 94 decompress, and the cover 92 is driven horizontally in an opposite direction toward its original position. The leads of the IC package thereby mechanically and electrically engage with the terminals of the base 91. In this position, the cover 92 is defined to be in a closed state.
In the conventional connector 9, if a force of said downward pushing on the lid 93 is insufficient, the cover 92 is driven only part of the way toward the open state. When the IC package is then attached on the cover 92, the leads of the IC package are received in the passageways 910 and interfere with the terminals of the base 91. The leads and the terminals are thus liable to sustain damage. In addition, even when said downward force is sufficient, the shafts 955 are driven to respective endmost portions of the guiding grooves 952, whereat respective walls of the operating levers 952 apply forces on the shafts 955. Smooth movement of the shafts 955 is retarded and interrupted by such forces. Thus, smooth movement of the cover along the base 91 is disrupted, which can result in damage to the leads of the IC package and the terminals of the base 91. Furthermore, in the open state, if said downward force is released suddenly, the coil springs 94 rapidly decompress and drive the lid 93 upwardly, and the cover 92 is quickly driven to the closed state. When this happens, the leads of the IC package enter the terminals of the base 91 with great speed and force, and the leads and the terminals are liable to sustain damage.
A new connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector which prevents or minimizes the risk of damage to leads of an IC package received in the connector.
In order to achieve the above object, a socket connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a cover movably mounted on the base, a pair of operating members, a lid, four coil springs received between the lid and the base, and a pair of insert plates. The base defines a plurality of passageways receiving a plurality of conductive terminals therein. Each operating member comprises a first operating lever engaged with the cover, and a second operating lever engaged with the base. The first and second operating levers are pivotably attached to their respective insert plates, and the insert plates are mounted to the lid respectively. The lid is thereby disposed above the operating members for pivotably moving the first and second operating levers. When no external force is exerted on the connector, the terminals in the base permit zero insertion force insertion and removal of the leads of the IC package, and when the lid is vertically pushed down by an external force, the operating members actuate the cover to move relative to the base thereby connecting the terminals with leads of the CPU.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: